Jeanette's Bad Prom
by bratzs12345
Summary: Jeanette wants to ask Simon to Prom but he shows no interest in her. Jeanette gets tired of Simon's games and finds another date. Will it be too late for Simon to win back Jeanette? Or has he lost her forever? grammar concretion made by my friend victorywonder
1. The beach

**Hello this is my first Simon and Jennet story hope you enjoy**

(Dave's house)

"Hey, Simon, hurry up! We are going to be late!" Alvin yelled from from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Simon yelled back pulling his tee over his head.

Simon was almost ready to go to the beach. Dave had told them he need to relax, and the chipmunks were supposed to meet the chipettes there.

(At the beach)

"Wow. this is such a beautiful day!" Jeanette said to Simon.

She tried her best to hide it, but Jeanette had a crush on Simon. She couldn't tell him, though; She was afraid he didn't feel the same about her.

"Maybe we should split up and see the whole beach." Theodore spoke up.

"Good idea! Just don't get into too much trouble..." Dave said, looking at Alvin.

The kids split up and they each went off to do their own thing. Alvin and Brittany worked on their tan, Eleanor and Theodore barbecued chicken ribs and stake, while Simon and Jeanette sat under a beach umbrella reading their books.

They looked up to see Ryan walking their way. What was he doing here? "Hey, Jeanette, can I talk to you for a moment" Ryan asked.

Ryan was one of the most handsome boys in school, and he's had a crush on Jeanette for a while now.

Jeanette stood up and walked over to him. She looked back only to see Simon glaring at Ryan.

"So, Jeanette... I was wondering if you would like to be my date for the prom..."

Jeanette thought for a moment... she was wanting to ask Simon to Prom, but he hasn't seemed interested in her or the Prom. If she went alone, she'd be picked on by the other girls.

"I'll go to Prom with you, Ryan." Jeanette smiled at Ryan.

"Thanks. I'll pick you up at eight o'clock on Friday. See ya then!" Ryan turned on his heel and walked away.

As Jeanette started to walk back, Simon looked back at his book and acted like he hadn't seen or heard anything that happened.

But now Simon was really angry. He needed advice on how to get Jeanette back... there was only one person he could go to, and Alvin was it.

**Ok please don't judge me if I spelled jennets name wrong because I was typing fast **

**Ill update once I see at least 5 reviews **

**Peace out**


	2. jealousy

**Hey guys I'm just telling you I will be accepting review questions**

**Sorry on the last story I didn't put any commas and stuff like that**

**I still wanted to give a shout out to my friend Monica aka victory wonder you should check out her stories they are really cool anyways hope you enjoy**

(At the miller's house)

"Who are you girls going to Prom with?" Eleanor asked as she walked through the front door.

"Well isn't it obvious? My boyfriend, Alvin, asked me." Brittany replied, following behind Eleanor.

"Ryan Delgado asked me." Jennet said and smiled.

Eleanor and Brittany's jaws dropped at the tallest chipettes response. Brittany broke the silence.

"You mean the hottest guy in school asked you?"

"Did somebody say my name?" Alvin said as he and his brothers walked in.

Eleanor got a look of annoyance but Brittany just came up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What does she see in him?" Eleanor thought.

"Jeanette got asked out by Ryan Delgado." Brittany said, clapping her hands like an excited school girl.

"He's hotter than me?" Alvin asked Brittany. It was obvious to tell he was jealous.

"Umm…no, that's not what I meant, Alvie.."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"Oh, really?"

Brittany stepped closer, wrapped her arms around him, and shut him up with a quick kiss to the lips.

"That's better." Alvin smirked.

Through the whole argument, Simon never reacted.

"Hey, Simon, are you okay?" Jeanette put a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing, Jean... I'm fine." He put a fake smile on his face. "I have to go work on some homework." Simon said and stormed out of the room.

"I'm going to go check up on him." Alvin rushed out of the house and after his brother.

"I'm going to go help Alvin." Then Theodore rushed out the door, too.

**That's all folks remember feel free to ask questions **

**Peace out**


	3. plan

**Hey guys thx for the reviews**

**Again I would like to thank my friend victorywonder she revised the story and made the grammar corrections thank you so much and now on with the story**

(In Simon's room)

Simon barged into his room, went to his bed, and screamed into his pillow.

Alvin followed in behind Simon. "Hey, bro, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Alvin.."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Al... now go away."

"Is this about Jeanette and Ryan?"

Simon sighed. "Yes.. and I can't believe I'm saying this, but I need your help."

"Really? I never thought I'd see the day the great Simon Seville would need my help." Alvin crossed his arms and smirked.

"Don't blow it..." Simon sighed and buried his face in his pillow.

"Okay, okay... what do you need?"

"How do I get Jeanette back?

"Maybe you need to fight fire with fire.." Alvin got a devious smile on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"You need to get a prettier girl than Jeanette to make her jealous."

"Like Brittany?"

"No! Brittany is totally out of the question.." Alvin huffed.

"I know! She was just an example, Alvin." Simon held up his hands in defense.

"Oh...you had me worried there for a second."

Midway through Alvin's sentence, Theodore came barging in.

"Simon, are you okay? I came as fast as I could." Theodore said, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm fine, Theo.."

"Okay... then what's going on?"

"Everything's fine, Theodore... Simon just needed some help from the Love Doctor..." Alvin adjusted his cap and put his hands in his hips. Simon rolled his eyes at Alvin's cockiness.

"Well, everything seems to be normal. Hey, guys, do you want to go to Burger King tomorrow with the chipettes?" Theodore asked.

"Sure!" Alvin said, and smiled.

"Ahh, alright..." Simon agreed, but new he'd soon regret it.

**Hey I wonder what will happen at the restaurant please review again I'd like to give a big thx to my friend victorywonder **

**Chow guys!**


	4. The resteraunt

**Hey guys **

**As you know I would like to give another shout out to victorywonder she is the best she was the one who corrected all the misspellings and grammar mistakes please check out her stories they are awesome, now back to the story**  
(At Burger King)

The girls sat down in their seats. Brittany was just putting the finishing touches on her makeup. She was wearing a pink strapless sundress that went all the way up to her mid thighs and pink ballet flats to match.

Eleanor was busy texting someone on her phone. She was wearing a green plaid top that stopped at her belly button, green short shorts, and green flip-flops to match the rest of her clothes.

Jeanette, who had her nose buried in a Percy Jackson book, was wearing a purple plaid dress with straps, a skirt that ended at her mid thighs, and her favorite purple flip-flops.

It was a hot summer day and the girls needed some fresh air, so they came to Burger King. The girls sat down at a table and began a conversation.

"So, Eleanor, has Theo asked you to Prom?" Brittany asked, then stuck a french fry in her mouth.

"Actually, yes he has. He asked me at dinner yesterday." Eleanor replied with a smile on her face.

"Well, just remember: if he hurts your feelings, I'll hurt him." Brittany pounded her fists together.

"Brittany, this is Theo we're talking about. He wouldn't hurt anyone. Besides, you should be worried about Alvin hurting you." Eleanor fired back.

Brittany gasped. "Eleanor, Alvin would never try to hurt me." Brittany said in defense.

"Whatever.." Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"Jeanette, why are you so quiet?" Eleanor turned to the middle chipette.

"Oh, it's nothing." Jeanette looked back to her book.

Right then, the boys walked inside.

Alvin was wearing a red shirt with a picture of a guitar on it and baggy shorts. Theodore had on his plaid green shirt with tan shorts. Simon was wearing a blue vest with sleeves that came to his elbows and black shorts.

"Hello, ladies." Alvin said and kissed Brittany on the cheek.

"Hey, Alvie, you guys are late." Brittany frowned.

"Well, we would have been here earlier, but Alvin insisted on finishing the rest of his video game." Theodore told her.

"A stupid video game is more important than me?" Brittany crossed her arms and glared at Alvin.

At that time, a girl interrupted the conversation.

"Oh. Simonnn..." Jeanette turned around and saw a pretty girl waving at their table.

"Over here, Jillian!" Simon waved her over.

"That's Jillian?" Alvin said, his eyes wide.

Jillian had changed a lot over the years. She still had her black curly hair, but it went all the way down her back. She replaced her glasses with contacts, and she was wearing a blue top that went far over her belly button, white short shorts, and blue tennis shoes to match her.

"Jillian is my date to the Prom." Simon flaunted.

'What? He's taking that tramp to the dance?' Jeanette boiled with anger on the inside, but on the outside she put on a fake smile.

"Nice to meet you, Jillian." Jeanette went to shake her hand.

'She is totally jealous...' Simon thought, and smiled.

"Hey, I hope you guys don't mind, but I invited my friends." Jillian gestured back behind her.

The first one had brown hair in a high pony tail and she was wearing a sparkly red tank top with short, red shorts and red high heels to match.  
The second one was wearing a strapless green top with a tight green skirt. She had blond hair in pigtails and green flip flops to go along with her.

Alvin and Theodore gasped at the sight. "Wow.."

**To be continued….**

**Ha-ha I left you guys hanging oh well if you want to know the rest read the next chapter btw can you guys check out my poll I would appreciate it I will update once I see 5 more reviews**

**Chow dudes!**


	5. The resteraunt part 2

**Hey guys now to go over the reminders giving a shout out to my friend victorywonder who corrected all the errors in the story. Anyway I boring myself onto the next chapter**

Alvin and Theodore stared in amazement as they saw their childhood friends Charlene and Juliet.

"Hello, Theble.." Juliet greeted.

'Who is this girl and why is she making up nicknames for Theodore?' Eleanor thought, completely jealous of the taller blonde.

"Hi, I'm Eleanor. Theodore's girlfriend." Eleanor said, emphasizing the word 'girlfriend'.

"I'm Brittany. Alvin's girlfriend." Brittany faked a smile, doing that same as Eleanor.

Brittany glared at Alvin as he checked out Charlene. Brittany was really close to slapping him.

"Hi, I'm Charlene, and this is my friend, Juliet." Charlene introduced, and smiled.

"Charlene, what are you guys doing here?" Alvin asked. He was actually happy that Charlene showed up, after not seeing her in so long. But his heart belonged to Brittany.

"I just moved here, the towns really nice." Charlene grinned.

"Yeah, but we really don't know our way around... so I was thinking we could go hang out somewhere and catch up." Juliet said, hoping they'd take her offer.

"Sure!" Alvin and Theodore took the offer, silently cheering their head. It had been a long time since they had seen Charlene and Juliet.

"I think that's a great idea..." Simon chipped in, adjusting his glasses.

"I don't think so, either. We're gonna be really busy." Brittany put a hand on her hip.

"Yeah! We're... helping Mrs. Miller with her broken foot." Jeanette piped up.

"Mhm... it's still pretty sore from the first time she broke it." Eleanor hoped the two would buy their story.

"Aww, come on... please? For us?" Theodore used his puppy-dog-look. Eleanor couldn't resist. "Oka-"

"Can we talk in private about it for a moment? Just for a second." Brittany drug her two sisters into a corner. Once she was sure no one could hear, she started talking.

"Okay, girls, look... I really don't wanna come because I don't like Charlene or Juliet." Brittany confessed.

"Me neither... but I can't say no to Theodore's pouty face." Eleanor sighed.

"Alright, it can't hurt to get to know them better. Plus, we can keep an eye on those girls in case they try something." Brittany replied.

"Agreed."

Brittany and Eleanor both looked at Jeanette, who sighed and finally gave in.

"Agreed, but I'm bringing Ryan."

"Okay... now let's get back to our table."

When they came back, the three girls smiled sweetly. Jeanette spoke up and said "Alright, we'll come as long as I can bring a guest."

Simon was curious now. "Who?"

Jeanette crossed her arms. "Ryan."

**Ok that's all folks chow for now**


	6. hate

**Hello credits to victory wonder and I guess that all I have to say so enjoy the story**

**(At the miller's house)**

"**Man those girls are really annoying!" Brittany complained.**

"**I know that Juliet girl was flirting with Theodore like there was no tomorrow!" Eleanor huffed.**

**Jeanette spoke up. "But at least one good thing came out of all this..."**

"**What?" Brittany and Eleanor asked.**

"**The look on Simon's face when I told him I was bringing Ryan." Jeanette held back a laugh.**

"**That was pretty funny." Brittany smirked.**

**All of a sudden, Brittany's phone starts buzzing.**

"**Who's that?" Jeanette asked.**

"**Oh it's Alvin. He says that Charlene, Juliet, and Jillian came over and decided that we should go to that hot new club downtown." Brittany said looking at the phone.**

**"Okay, we'll have to ask Mrs. Miller, though. Remember the last time Brittany went there?" Eleanor rolled her eyes.**

"**What?" Brittany asked, confused.**

"**You and Alvin got wasted, Brittany." Jeanette shook her head, disappointed in her older sister.**

"**How do you know?" Brittany said defensively.**

"**When you got home you puked in the toilet 5 times in an hour." Eleanor crossed her arms.**

"**Whatever..." Brittany huffed, and looked away.**

"**I asked Miss Miller. She said we could go as long as we get back before midnight." Jeanette said coming into the room.**

**Brittany texted Alvin back saying "We'll go tomorrow at 8."**

**Sorry for ending it short I'll update soon.**


	7. The Club

**Hi, sorry for the wait but even in the summertime I'm kinda busy anyways credits to of course victorywonder who has a new account lambsrose777 check out the stories their really cool. Btw in the story Jillian Charlene and Juliet's group name is the Marvelettes. Now I know I'm boring you so on with the story.**

~At the club~

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Eleanor said her eyes wide.

The place only opened 20 minutes before they came, but it was already packed with people. There was a purple dance floor and green strobe lights and the wallpaper was neon blue.

"And it's really cool! You guys got jobs as the new dj." Brittany grinned.

"Yeah, well, Simon was really good with the music equipment." Ryan commented.

"Isn't Simon good at everything?" Jeanette snorted.

"Let's go dance!" Eleanor laughed, and grabbed Theodore's hand, pulling him onto the dance floor.

"Guys, we have to go in the back and set up." Alvin said, pointing to the door against the far wall, which had a big security guard standing in front of it.

They walked over, and the man let them in. Not long after, Charlene, Juliet, and Jillian walked in.

"Well, lookey here! Didn't you read the sign? No dogs allowed." Charlene smirked and crossed her arms.

"Excuse you?" Brittany growled. She always had a short temper with Charlene, and that comment made her beyond mad

"You heard her." Juliet cocked her head, waiting for Brittany to say something.

"You know, we never did anything to you." Jeanette stated.

"Really? So you're all denying you're not trying to take the guys away from us?" Jillian put her hands on her hips.

"They were never yours!" Brittany flared. These girls were pushing her too far.

"I don't know why they even bother with these talentless hacks." Charlene said to Jillian and Juliet.

"Talentless hacks? You have room to be talking." Eleanor shot back. She'd normally let it go, but Charlene and her friend were really pushing it.

"Fine. Why don't we take it to the dance floor? Unless you're chicken." Jillian grinned, with a bad look on her face.

"You're on!" Jeanette said. She was never one to speak up, but she never liked these three.

They all walked up to the dance floor as the music began to start.

The Chippets: He is mine

The Marveletts: I'm the only thing on his mind

The Chippets: He thinks about me all the time

The Marveletts: He got my love on rewind

Jillian: Nobody treats him like I do

There's no party I'm not in the booth

My song keeps his heart in tune like bada dadada dumdum

Charlene: He loves me and I love him too

He plays me all the night through

He keeps me spinning and grinning

And grinning over from you singing lalalalalala

Juliet: Everyday lalalalalala

He sings with me lalalalalala

He knows me, he holds me from intro to phase

The Marveletts: Cause the DJ is mine and girl you're wasting your time

He only rocks to my music, he loves the way I do it all night

The DJ is mine

My baby, my my baby baby (the DJ is mine) my baby, my my baby

He only rocks to my music, he loves the way I do it all night The DJ is mine

Jeanette: Girl please don't you even try

My baby keeps me by his side

Even though you keep giving him the eye He don't even notice

Eleanor: Everyday lalalalalala

He sings with me lalalalalala

He knows me, he holds me from intro to phase

The Chippets: Cause the DJ is mine and girl you're wasting your time

He only rocks to my music, he loves the way I do it all night

All: the DJ is mine and girl you're wasting your time

He only rocks to my music, he loves the way I do it all night

The DJ is mine

Brittany: I'm what he's listening to, I'm blasting through his headphones

It's me he's falling in love with, yeah I got his head gone (head gone)

He can't even answer the phone my music keeps turning him on and on and on and on and on

My music keeps turning him on and on and on and on and on

Charlene: He say, she say, I say I own the DJ

Stay at the top of his charts I am the air play, flyer than airplanes

I know you hear me, in case you didn't, let let me reiterate

Let me re-, let me re-, let me reiterate

The Chippets: He is mine

The Marveletts: I'm the only thing on his mind

The Chippets: He thinks about me all the time

The Marvelettes: He got my love on rewind

All: Cause the DJ is mine and girl you're wasting your time

He only rocks to my music, he loves the way I do it all night

Cause the DJ is mine and girl you're wasting your time

He only rocks to my music, he loves the way I do it all night

The DJ is mine

My baby, my my baby baby (the DJ is mine)

My baby, my my baby baby

He only rocks to my music, he loves the way I do it all night

The DJ is mine.

After the song was over, people were cheering. The boys came from the back of the room and walked up to the girls.

"Hey, did we miss anything?" Alvin asked.

"Nope." The girls replied.

And they stayed, dancing, until midnight.

**So what did you think and who you think won you can private message me and I'll reveal the winner when I'm good and ready. Btw you should really check out that song its awesome. Title: The dj is mine by the wonder girls.**

**Later!**


	8. the good the bad and the school

**What's up credits to victorywonder and to **simonettefan I'm not gonna reveal the winner until i get enough votes on my poll ** and now… I have nothing else to say so on with the chapter.**

~At school the next day~

"Can you believe those girls?" Eleanor flared.

"She totally kept butting in whenever I tried to talk to Alvin!" Brittany grumbled. Right now she was too angry to fuss.

"They're so annoying!" Eleanor stomped her foot.

"So mean!" Brittany screeched.

"So selfish!"

"So ugly!"

"So... so..." Eleanor trailed off.

"In our school." Jeanette finished.

"What?!" Brittany and Eleanor almost screamed.

The three girls turned their heads to see the Marvelettes walking down the hallway toward the chipmunks.

"Oh no they don't!" Brittany said slamming her locker shut.

Brittany went up to the marvelettes, followed by Eleanor and Jeanette.

"Hi, Charlene, Jillian, Juliet-" Eleanor started.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Jeanette yelled.

A lot of people turned and stared at them as Jeanette started to go red.

"Well if you must know, we go to school here now." Charlene said with a smirk.

"That's great!" Brittany laughed as she faked a smile.

The three girls started to glare at each other. After a few moments, Theodore broke the silence. "Wow, we should get to class..." He pointed at the clock on the wall. It was a few minutes until the bell rang.

"Whatever." the Chipettes grumbled.

The Marvelettes had only been going to school with the chipmunks and Chippets for a week, and they had already taken the girls' place getting closer to the chipmunks.

The Chippets were going to talk to the Marveletts. Brittany stormed up to Charlene while she was at her locker.

"Okay, you guys, give up." Brittany crossed her arms. She had finally had enough.

"Give up what?" Juliet said innocently. It was clear she was faking.

"This game you're playing with the chipmunks! Whatever it is, it's not gonna work." Jeanette responded.

"We don't know what you're talking about…. I get it, you're just jealous because Simon is taking me to the dance and not you." Jillian smirked. She knew she had hit a nerve when Jeanette flinched.

"No, I'm not! I'm just worried about Brittany and Eleanor." Jeanette lied. Everyone knew Jeanette was a bad liar.

"Oh, those two? They'll be taking us to prom." Charlene smiled. She was really beginning to go too far.

"What are you talking about?" Eleanor asked.

"You know what we're talking about... It's obvious that the chipmunks enjoy hanging out with us more than you." Juliet laughed.

"You think Theodore and Alvin are gonna dump us for you?" Brittany asked angrily. Her eyes darkened.

"Oh, we don't think. We know." Charlene said smugly.

"Why would they need you when they have us?" Eleanor asked. Theodore was hers, not theirs, and she wasn't about to let them take him away.

"Because you're gonna stay out of the way." Juliet responded.

"And what makes you think we will?"

"Do you remember Dylan Yelena, Brittany?" Charlene said holding out her phone, showing the girls a picture of the brown haired boy holding Brittany in a kiss.

"That's not fair! HE kissed ME." Brittany yelled in defense.

"Well, Alvin won't care who kissed who if he gets this text." Charlene chuckled.

"And Eleanor, I bet the principal would love to know who bubble wrapped his office." Juliet threatened.

"But that wasn't me!" Eleanor threw her hands out.

"I know, but it's amazing what a little photo editing can do these days." Juliet laughed at Eleanor's hurt face.

"Alright, alright! What do you want?" Jeanette asked. They might as well give in.

"Just stay away from the chipmunks." Jillian said, and they turned to walk away.

Eleanor's eyes teared up. "This is going to be the worst prom ever..."

**How was that? Btw we're getting near the end of the story. Yay! **

**Later**


	9. confessions

**Hi, we just got our air turned back on. So I have a lot of energy. friend me on facebook follow me on twitter. Credits to victorywonder awesome skills. Now let's get back to the story.**

~At the millers house~

The three went upstairs to their rooms. Brittany was just mad that Charlene blackmailed her like that. She really loved Alvin and it wasn't her fault that Dylan kissed her. The memory of that awful day came flooding back into her head.

~ The school hallways ~

Brittany was walking happily to her next class. The halls were empty because of people rushing into their classrooms. Brittany and Alvin had just made their relationship official, and Alvin had finally said he loved her. Brittany was just about to go to her locker when she saw her ex coming down the hallway with his friends. Brittany tried to walk away hoping that Dylan didn't notice her but she was wrong. She saw and heard Dylan say goodbye to his friends and walk towards her.

"Hey, babe." Dylan greeted.

"Hey, Dylan." Brittany said and rolled her eyes.

He winked at her. "So are we still on for that movie?"

"Dylan, in case you didn't hear, we broke up."

"What why would you dump me?" Not long before, Brittany had ended their relationship. But Dylan was the type of guy that if he didn't dump the girl, their relationship was still going.

"Why don't you ask your friend Muffy Stars? I heard you two are real good friends."

"Listen Britt-"

"Don't call me that!"

"But-"

"No, Dylan. We're through."

Brittany turned to walk away. Dylan grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him, wrapping his arms around her and holding her in a kiss. Brittany punched him in his gut and ran away, leaving him there groaning in pain.

~End of flashback~

Brittany sat there and wondered how she was going to explain this to Alvin.

Eleanor sat there and stared at the picture of her bubble wrapping the principal's office. Juliet had made the picture look so real. She could get suspended. Eleanor started to cry right there on her bed.

Jeanette felt bad for her sisters. She had to figure something before it gets out of hand.

"Guys, maybe we should just talk to the chipmunks about this." Jeanette suggested.

"What if they don't believe us?" Eleanor said. It'd be hard to explain something like that to the boys.

"Yeah... The last thing I want is Alvin seeing me with another guy." Brittany added and sighed.

'Hmmm this could use more encouragement.' Jeanette thought.

The doorbell rang. "Girls! Alvin, Simon, and Theodore are here to see you!" Miss Miller called.

"Oh no! I can't let Theodore see me like this!" Eleanor said wiping her eyes.

The girls rushed downstairs to come face to face with the chipmunks.

"Hey, guys!" Jeanette said in a fake happy voice.

There was a weird moment of silence that Miss Miller broke. "Well, I guess I'll leave you alone for your privacy." Miss Miller said as she walked away.

"Brittany, can we talk in private?" Alvin asked.

"Sure, we can go in my room." Brittany said as the two walked away.

"Eleanor, I need to talk to you, too." Theodore said.

"Sure, let's go in the living room." Eleanor said as they left.

That meant it was just Simon and Jeanette.

"So…" Jeanette tried to break the silence.

"Umm, we just came by to let you guys know we heard what the marvelettes said." Simon said.

"Really?" Jeanette said, shocked.

"Yeah... apparently Alvin forgot something in his locker and on his way there he heard everything."

"That's great!" Jeanette said.

"Yeah, umm... I have to go..." Simon said looking at his watch.

"Alright... and Simon thanks."

"No problem." And he left.

~With Brittany and Alvin~

"Alvin, I need to tell you something too." Brittany said nervously.

"Let me guess... you're gonna tell me that Charlene blackmailed you with a picture and told you to stay away from me." Alvin said and raised his eye-brow.

"How did you know?"

"I overheard you guys talking."

"So just to verify... you're not gonnna leave me for Charlene?"

"Charlene is okay... but she's not my type. I love you, Britt..."

Brittany blushed. "So what are we gonna do about them?"

"Well, first, I think we need to bail out Eleanor, get those witches back, and get Simon and Jeanette together."

"And how do you think we're gonna do it?"

Alvin smirked. "Oh, I have a plan..."

~Theodore and Eleanor~

"Okay, Theodore, what did you want to talk to me about?" Eleanor asked curiously.

"Well... I just thought you should know Alvin heard everything the Marvelettes said." Theodore said.

"That's great, but what are we going to do about this?" Eleanor said holding out the fake picture of her.

"Well, Alvin says he has a plan..."

"Oh boy..."

**Man that took a lot of energy. Ok read and review please.**

**Later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, I just wanted to remind you guys I deleted my new story Jeanette's change. Sorry I just didn't like it. Anyways I'm gonna make up for it in a new chapter. Credits to victory wonder and her new account LambsRose777. Ok now on with the story.**

"Ok do we all get the plan?" Simon said

The six teenagers were in the empty school hallway confirming the plan.

"Got it!" they all said

"Ok meet back here after class."Alvin said

~20 min later~

The hallways were filled with students filing in and out of classes. Alvin was by his locker putting his books away when Charlene walked up to him.

"Hey Alvin!" Charlene greeted happily

"Hey Charlene." Alvin said in an annoyed tone

"What's wrong Alvie?" Charlene said

"Oh nothing." Alvin said

"Ok well I was wondering if you wanted to take me out for lunch this evening." Charlene asked

"Sorry Charlene but I don't hang out or date….. your kind." Alvin said slamming his locker shut.

"What?!" Charlene sputtered

"We heard everything you said to the Chippets." Alvin said as he started to walk away. But just as he was leaving Charlene grabbed him by the arm.

"Oh come on Alvin everyone knows that you would rather have me then that loser-"

"Brittany is not the loser here you are."

Charlene's jaw dropped and soon she grew over her shock and she just filled with anger.

Before he could get away she pulled him into a deep kiss. Brittany who was watching from behind the garbage can gasped and ran up to Charlene.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING KISSING MY BOYFRIEND!?" Brittany shouted as she pushed Charlene off Alvin

"Oh Alvin doesn't want you Brittany he wants me he always has and it's about time you realize it." Charlene spat

"You have three seconds to run before my fist ends up in YOUR FACE!" Brittany said angrily

"Wait, wait, wait, Brittany let me handle this." Alvin said calming her down, and then Alvin turned to Charlene.

"Charlene look I'm gonna be honest at first I was really happy you were coming to town but you turned out to be a real jerk. You messed with my brothers' girlfriends and now you're trying to break me and Brittany apart. I think it's time you leave while you still have your pride." Alvin said as he pointed to the crowed watching.

Charlene looked at the crowed watching as they pointed and started whispering mean things about her. Charlene knew that in three seconds the whole school would know that she's the backstabbing jerk who tried to break Alvin and Brittany up. Charlene stormed off angrily in defeat and everyone cheered.

~With Simon and Jeanette~

Simon was in the school library reading a book when Jillian walked in.

"Hey Simon!" Jillian greeted happily

"Hey Jillian." Simon said flatly

"Want to help me pick out my dress for prom?"

"No."

"Great pick me up at- wait did you say no?"

"You heard me."

"But why?"

Just then Jeanette got up from her seat and walked up to them.

"I need to read this book for my report can you take you argument somewhere else?" Jeanette asked

"Actually is I'm not mistaken this library is for everybody. Who are you to be in charge of me?"

"What did you say to me?" Jeanette was really never the kind of person to get angry but Jillian made her so mad.

"Are you going deaf or is it because your tiny brain can't process my words?"

"Oh it can understand your words it's my eyes that are having trouble because they have to look at you." Jeanette said

"You're just jealous because Simon is taking me to prom and not you." Jillian said

"Not anymore." Simon spoke up

"What?!" Jillian yelled

A few people around them started shushing them.

"Jillian if you don't lower your voice you can see the principal." the librarian said

"What do you mean you're not taking me to prom?" Jillian asked again angrily

'I mean we heard about what you said to the Chippets and only a lowlife loser would be that mean." Simon said

Jillian gasped at what Simon said.

"Well, who _are_ you gonna take? HER?" Jillian said pointing to Jeanette

"That's it Jillian please report to the principal's office." said the librarian

"In case you haven't noticed she doesn't like you, she doesn't want you. But I do. Really Simon are you gonna let this loser come between us?" Jillian said continued

"Goodbye Jillian." Simon said

"WELL FINE! WHO NEEDS YOU, BUT TRUST ME Simon SEVILLE I WILL BE BACK!" Jillian yelled

"Jillian, the principal's office NOW!" The librarian said impatiently

Jillian didn't want to cause a scene but before she left she gave a death glare to Jeanette and Simon and stormed off.

~With Theodore and Eleanor~

Theodore and Eleanor were in cooking class. Theodore was helping Eleanor stir the chocolate cake batter when Juliet came up to them.

"Hey Theodore, do you want to come to my house and watch a movie tonight?" Juliet said while twirling her hair and completely ignoring Eleanor

"Hey Juliet!" Eleanor said faking a smile

"Oh you're here." Juliet said scowling at Eleanor

"Sorry Juliet I can't come over I'm watching a movie with Eleanor." Theodore said

"Oh really, well I think Eleanor is going to be too busy in detention."

"What are you talking about?" Theodore said

"Well I'm talking about what you did to the principal's office."

"You showed the principal your phony picture?" Eleanor said worried

"Not yet, but if Theodore doesn't go out with me I will."

"Well I've got news for you Juliet; if you show the principal of that we're gonna show everybody in school this." Theodore said showing her the phone

On the phone was a video of Juliet doing the banana dance.

"Where did you get that?" Juliet said angrily

"Doesn't matter what matters is that if you go to the principal with that picture we'll just show this to the entire school." Eleanor said

"Ok ok I'll delete this photo if you delete the video." Juliet said

"Deal"

"So I'm guessing you're little girlfriend over here told you about the picture." Juliet asked Theodore

"Yeah, but why'd you do it?" Theodore asked

"Because Theo I know how much you hate being with her and how you really loved me." Juliet said smiling

"Juliet I'm sorry but I don't like you like that my heart belongs to Eleanor." Theodore said

"I get it." Juliet said calmly

"Great!" Theodore said relieved

"She's pushing us apart."

"Wait, what?"

"Don't worry Theo I'll be back for you bye" Juliet said skipping off

"That girl is messed up." Eleanor said

**Ok that's it, if you want the link to the banana dance look on my profile and the link to the music video of "the dj is mine" **

**Chow!**


	11. the truth

**Hey guys, looks like the stories almost done. I'm making a fluff ending for all those fluff lovers out there. And don't think this is the last you'll see of the Marvelettes. Ok oh almost forgot credits to the amazing victory wonder. And about my poll for the squeal since somebody voted no I'm getting confused i really want to do a squeal to my rowdyrff story but if you guys don't want me to i can keep my stories to myself. Let me know if you want the squeal on my poll. Now on with the story. **

~At school~

The boys were getting their lunch.

"Hey Si we're going with the Chippets to help them pick out their dress. You wanna come?" Alvin said as they sat down as a table

"No, I think I'll pass." Simon said bummed

"Hey don't be bummed Simon. I mean you don't have girlfriend, or popularity, or a job, dang Simon why do you get up in the morning?" Theodore asked

"You're not helping Theo." Alvin said

"Thanks for trying guys, but the plan backfired and I'm gonna have to deal with it." Simon said

"Are you still coming to prom?" Theodore asked

"Sure, I already look like an idiot now" Simon said

"That's the spirit!" Alvin said as his phone rang

"Uh oh, that's Brittany she says she's already at the mall. We got to go!" Alvin said to Theodore

Theodore grabbed his burrito, and turned to Simon, "Don't worry Si the perfect girl is out there."

Alvin and Theodore ran out of the cafeteria leaving Simon alone. The jock table sat down at the table across from him. Ryan sat down with them. Simon scooted at the edge of the table so he could hear what they were saying.

"So how's the dare coming?" said one jock

At this point Simon got curious; he took out his phone and turned on his camera.

"It's great! Jeanette has no idea she is gonna be crowned biggest loser at the prom. Ryan said trying not to laugh

"This is gonna be the best prank ever!" The other jock said

Simon couldn't believe what he was hearing; he had to tell the others. He put his phone away and got up from the lunch table. He got in his car and drove to the mall. Once he reached the boutique they were in, his almost forgot to breath. He saw Jeanette in a purple silk gown. She looked beautiful. Simon was broken from his trance when he heard his name.

"Simon… Simon…. Simon!" Alvin called

"Wha- what?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to come."

Simon then remembered why he was here.

"Ummm can I take to you guys for a minute, except Jeanette?" Simon asked

Jeanette didn't look too happy being left out, but if she knew the truth she would be heartbroken. Once Simon got done explaining and showing them the video they looked so angry he thought they would explode.

"I can't believe he would do that." Eleanor said sadly

"I know, I thought he was the good guy." Theodore said

"What are we gonna do? Jeanette really likes him." Alvin asked

"I know what I'm gonna do. The next time I see that guy he's getting a Brittany beat down." Brittany said angrily

"Brittany we can't just confront the guy Jeanette would take his side besides I think I know someone who has a better plan." Simon said looking at Alvin

"I already have an evil scheme going on for the dance, but I think I can squeeze one more in." Alvin said with an evil smile.

**Ohhh Alvin has ANOTHER plan. What will happen? And will Brittany beat someone down? Find out in the next chapter which btw will be the last. **

**PEACE **


	12. PROM finally

**Ok here is the last chapter; this is where everything comes together. Credits to the awesome victorywonder, she has done a great job with these. ok im on a low battery but i just put this chapter up today because i wont be on for like a week, sorry its complicated. i hope you like the story and remeber vote on my poll. here we go.**

~Night of the Prom~

The girls were just getting ready for the prom. Brittany was putting on the last touch of makeup, Jeanette was trying to walk in her high heels, and Eleanor was fixing her hair. At that moment the girls saw the Ryan pull up in their driveway.

"He's here!" Brittany called to Jeanette

Ryan rang the doorbell and saw Brittany answer.

"Hey is Jeanette here?" Ryan asked

'Oh yeah, she'll be here in a sec. Why don't you sit down, we need to talk." Brittany said

Ryan sat on the couch looking nervous, while Brittany just started at him like he had just killed her pet.

"So is Jeanette gonna be down here soon because-" Ryan got cut off

"Shut up! Listen Ryan and listen good I really care about my sisters and ever since our dad died I've been doing my job as the oldest, caring for them, look out for them, and especially Jeanette. Do you know why?"

"Because she's the most loyal?" Ryan said with fear in his voice

"Wrong answer! Because she's the most fragile, me and Eleanor have always been there for her especially now. So I just wanted to let you know that if you do anything to hurt my sisters, I'll hurt you a thousand times worse. Got it?" Brittany asked with hate in her eyes

Ryan tried to say yes but all that came out was a squeaking sound.

"Good!" Brittany said

As if on cue Jeanette came downstairs. She was wearing a very sexy and romantic prom dress. It had a low cut neck design revealing the sexy shoulder, which showed she was very unique and elegant. The big ruffles on the skirt were very beautiful. She had her hair in a French braid, and was wearing light purple high heels. She also had a sparkly white necklace with matching earrings. She looked stunning.

Ryan was lost for words but he managed to choke out a few. "Shall we go?"

"Sure let me just grab my purse." She said as she walked into the living room.

"Remember out little chat Ryan." Brittany said. A few seconds later Jeanette came out the living room.

"Ok I'm ready to go!" Jeanette said

Brittany watched as they headed out the door. After they left she went back upstairs to put on her dress.

Ten minutes later Alvin and Theodore came. All of them wore tuxedos but with red and green color ties. Alvin and Theodore started at awe as they saw their dates.

Brittany was wearing a strapless pink dress with ruffles on the bottom, and a scarf around her arms. She had her hair down with a tiara in the middle of her head, and crystal dangling earrings to match.

Eleanor was wearing a simple one strap lime green dress that hugged her hips; she also had a silver charm bracelet and matching earrings. She had a little green purse. And her hair was in its usual pigtails except they had dark green bows in it. She had sparkly green flats with bows on them.

"We better get going Jeanette already left." Brittany said

"Oh yeah, right. Let's go!" Alvin said snapping out his trance.

"Wait, where's Simon?" asked Eleanor

"He said he'll meet us there." Theodore answered

"Great! Now let's go!" Brittany said

They drove to the school and went in the gym where the prom was held. Even thought it had just started the gym was packed. The school's colors were red and blue, so they had red and blue decorations everywhere. The dance floor was packed with kids dancing to the music that blasted through the speakers. And the food was delicious.

"Wow, this place looks awesome!" Eleanor said over the music

"Come on it's time to put plan one in effect." Alvin said

"Brittany said that she overheard Charlene talking to some cheerleaders about how rigged the voting so that she would win. So instead of telling on her the chipmunks thought it would be a good time to get even." Alvin explained

The principal had walked up on stage and picked up a mike. "Hello students I hope we are all having fun at our prom! And now we must announce the winner off prom king and queen. The king is….. Steven Lovona."

The students all cheered

"And the queen is… Charlene Van Lo!"

The audience cheered even louder.

"And now Brittany Miller has volunteered to sing a song for us." The principal said as she handed Brittany the mike. The crowd started cheering and chanting her name.

"Thank you! Thank you! As you all know I love being nice. And this song is dedicated to the homecoming queen." Brittany said as the music started to play.

**Little short skirt with a big attitude  
She wants to be a model, wants to be on the tube  
Yeah, it's one thing or another  
She's trouble trouble  
Watch out if you're near  
She can bring you to tears**

**She's got two boyfriends and three wannabees**  
**They follow her around like she's Aphrodite**  
**She's number one rated, but she's already jaded**  
**And she's following the trends in her Mercedes Benz**  
**Everyone wants to know her name**  
**Walking down the hall she's every guys dream**

**I hate the homecoming queen**  
**I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me**  
**She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine**  
**I hate the homecoming queen**  
**Tonight**  
**That's right**

**Non-fat sugar-free mochachini  
She says "Give it to me now you can keep the receipt."  
Drinking one after the other, she's trouble trouble  
Tossing back her hair and she just don't care  
Everyone wants to play her game  
Walking down the street she's every guys dream**

**I hate the homecoming queen**  
**I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me**  
**She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine**  
**I hate the homecoming queen**  
**Tonight**  
**That's right**

**She gets everything she asks for**  
**But she's somehow always wanting more**

**Little short skirt with a big attitude**  
**She wants to be a model, wants to be on the tube**  
**Yeah, it's one thing or another**  
**She's trouble trouble**  
**Watch out if your near**  
**She can bring you to tears**

**I hate the homecoming queen**  
**I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me**  
**She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine**  
**I hate the homecoming queen**

**I hate the homecoming queen**  
**I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me**  
**She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine**  
**I hate the homecoming queen**  
**Tonight**  
**That's right**

When Brittany was done the audience was cheering so loud she had to cover her ears. And Charlene was blushing so hard she looked like a tomato.

"Thank you everyone!" Brittany said as she set down the mike.

Brittany walked up to Alvin.

"That was awesome; I think she'll be leaving us alone for a while." Alvin said satisfied

"Thank goodness everything's back to normal."

"Not yet, we still have to solve the Jeanette problem." Alvin said

"Yeah, speaking of Jeanette where is she?"

"Oh she and Eleanor went to go get some punch while you were singing." Alvin answered

"Ok good, did you get the phone call from Simon yet?" Brittany asked

"Yep he says he sees Ryan and the crown and they should be coming out right about….. now." Alvin said looking at his watch.

"Great let's get to work." Brittany said

And with that they disappeared in the hallway just as Eleanor, Jeanette and Theodore came looking for them.

"Where'd they go? I thought I saw them here." Jeanette said confused

"Hey Jeanette isn't that Ryan up there?" Eleanor asked

Jeanette looked onstage and she _did _see Ryan onstage. What was he doing?

Ryan grabbed the mike, and looked at Jeanette.

"Hey guys, this prom we decided we should have three crowns. One to the king and queen of the prom, and one to the biggest nerd. And this year I am proud to declare the winner is Jeanette!" Ryan said

Jeanette eyes started to water up. Two kids led her onstage to and Ryan placed her crown on her head.

"What are you doing I thought you said you liked me?" Jeanette said choking back a sob

"Oh come on, lighten up it's just a joke!" Ryan said smiling

"The only joke here is you!" Said a voice from the audience

Jeanette looked over the crowd and saw Brittany there smiling at Jeanette.

"And like I said Ryan you hurt my sister I'll hurt you a thousand times back. Alvin play the tape." Brittany said

A video played on the screen. The video showed Ryan picking his nose, embarrassing shots, and a picture of him in braces and glasses.

The crowd erupted with laughter. And Ryan face filled with rage. Alvin went up on stage and placed the dork crown on Ryan.

Ryan didn't embarrass himself anymore and ran off the stage. Jeanette ran to hug Brittany.

"Thank you so much, you're the best!" Jeanette said

"Well you shouldn't be thanking me you should be thanking Simon he's the one who planned this whole thing." Brittany said pointing at Simon

A slow song began to play and Simon walked up to Jeanette.

"So you wanna dance?" Simon asked

"I'd love to!" Jeanette said smiling

Jeanette and Simon walked on the dance floor as the song began to play.

**I know that we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time I opened up my eyes  
now I see you were always with me  
Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm falling' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never  
knew  
Could it be that its true  
Its you and it's you**

**Its kind of funny you were always here**  
**But who would ever thought we'd end up here**  
**And every time I need you you've been there for me**  
**Now it's clear I've been waiting for you**

**Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm falling' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never  
knew  
Could it be that its true  
Its you and it's you  
Cause today is the****start****of the rest of our lives  
Could it be that its true  
Its you and it's you  
I can see it in your eyes  
And its real and its true  
just me and you  
Could it be that it's you**

Simon and Jeanette looked in each other's eyes and shared their first passionate kiss.

**Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
could it be suddenly I'm falling' for you  
could it be you were right here beside me and I never  
knew  
could it be that it's true  
its you and it's you**

**Ok well I hope you liked the story as much as I have making it, credits to victorywonder. If you want a sequel vote!**

**PEACE!**


End file.
